


One Night in Changsha

by himawariiii



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himawariiii/pseuds/himawariiii
Summary: 簧 谨慎观看
Kudos: 1





	One Night in Changsha

舞蹈风暴开播那晚，A不声不响飞去了长沙。  
他站在王晨艺落脚的酒店楼下用手机看直播，等到播完了王晨艺的部分，正好抽完一支烟。  
A和助理发了条微信问房间号，助理很自觉地表示下来接他上楼。临了到房门口，还是憋不住开口提醒：“王老师这几天排练挺累的，你们稍微…悠着点儿。”  
A瞥了助理一眼没说话，只点了点头。待助理走远，他没急着敲门，而是站在门前，听着房间内的人配着电视声笑的乐呵呵，拨了个电话。  
屋内响起电话铃声，王晨艺略带笑意的声音从听筒和门板后同时传来，“干嘛呀？”  
“你开门看看门外有什么。”他故作玄虚。  
他猜王晨艺肯定鞋都顾不上穿光脚跑来开门。

王晨艺三步并两步跑去开了门，瞧见A的那一秒他是真的惊讶了。下一秒就条件反射跳起来挂在了A身上。  
A一手抱着人一手关上房门，房间不大，一张大床摆在正中间，门后衣柜挂着零散地挂着几件衬衣。A把人放回床上，准备先收拾干净洗个澡，王晨艺却搂着他脖子不放。  
“你怎么不告诉我一声儿就来了？”仿佛被按开了什么奇怪的开关，见到A第一秒起王晨艺整个人变得柔软又娇气，说话声音都嗲了十倍。  
“我觉得你看完节目以后需要有人陪着你哭，然后抱着你睡觉。”  
似乎很不满意这个答案，王晨艺作势要挣开，A一把揽紧了，凑近对方耳朵：“而且我想你，想干你，想到睡不着，想到马上要死掉了。”  
王晨艺被他弄得发痒，缩着要逃，嘻嘻哈哈地表示自己要先去洗澡。  
A本想着遂助理的愿今夜只陪人好好睡一觉，但看这样好像对方并不是只想睡觉？  
既然如此，送到嘴边的兔子不能不吃。他干脆直接抱着人进了浴室。

淋浴间内水汽弥漫，王晨艺被扒干净了背靠着墙，一条腿抬起蹬在对面墙上，A半跪在他腿间帮他“洗”下身。他勤勤恳恳地把那玩意儿从软“洗”到硬，“洗”得油光水亮，直挺挺地戳着他的下巴，这又转移到“洗”大腿根。舌头像蛇一样从腿根的嫩肉滑到会阴，牙尖抵着那块软肉轻咬，复又种草莓似的用力吮吸前边的囊袋，直把人玩得双腿发软，遭不住地往上缩，又被掐着腰按回去。  
A一手按着王晨艺的腿根，另一手揉搓对方已完全勃起的性器，他用拇指肚按在顶端时轻时重地揉，另外四指曲着上下滑动，故意用掌根的茧摩擦敏感的器官。手活儿干着嘴上也没停，穴口早已被他舔得又湿又软，离了他的舌头还耐不住地自己收缩，他将舌头顶进去，挠痒似的侵犯敏感的内壁，待到内壁开始不自觉地收缩才撤开。  
王晨艺早就爽得腰都发着抖，呼吸急促，小腹剧烈起伏，乳尖红艳艳地挺立，从耳根到胸口泛起动情的潮红：“别…嗯……你快点儿……”  
A往手上浇了大半瓶润滑剂，草草抹匀了就往里插了两根手指，破开括约肌后内里畅通无阻，很快就摸到了前列腺，指尖不轻不重地抵住那点按压，王晨艺被激得重重一抖，嗓子眼里发出一声变了调的呻吟，阴茎前端开了闸似的流出更多透明的体液。  
A埋头将对方的性器重新含住，收缩口腔重重地吮吸柱身，手指不停地碾着前列腺快速顶弄。王晨艺被前后夹击弄得全身酥软，止不住地颤抖，他张着嘴重重地喘息，眼神聚不了焦，快感一波接着一波在大脑里放烟花。A看着他腿根开始控制不住地抖，知道他要到了，更加用力地攻击体内的敏感点，另一只手捏着阴茎重重地搓。王晨艺终于受不住高叫出声，阴茎一抖一抖喷出几股精液，下身夹着A的手指剧烈地收缩，胸口剧烈起伏，快要被这波高潮逼得窒息。  
A站起身将人搂进怀里，捧住对方后脑接吻，舌尖勾着舌尖抽插翻搅。王晨艺还没缓过高潮的余韵，又被吻得上气不接下气，忍不住开始挣扎，无力地捶打A的后背。A不情不愿地放开，看着他面色潮红，眼角还挂着几滴泪，嘴唇被蹂躏得通红。他软倒在A身上，身体还时不时发一阵抖。  
A低下头舔弄王晨艺的耳垂，将那圆润的软肉含进嘴里，吃糖似的吮吸，手摸到一直被冷落的乳尖轻捻。王晨艺被弄得晕晕乎乎，却还记得明天的行程，生病是绝对不行的。他推搡着A想躲开，但力度小到可忽略不计，更像是欲拒还迎。  
好在A还没完全精虫上脑，这样湿着玩一晚上，明早不发烧是不可能的。他简单地给王晨艺清理了下身，上上下下都冲洗干净，便扯了浴巾裹着抱回床上。

刚一沾上床王晨艺就像蛇似的黏上来，扔开浴巾就往A腿上坐，A出来时一丝不挂，那玩意儿正好卡在王晨艺臀缝间，下边的小嘴儿仿佛有生命抵在他命根子上吸，A顿时感觉全身的血液都流向下半身。  
好在他还尚存一丝理智，没有直接提枪就上，他将王晨艺按回床上，捏着对方下巴就要提枪上马。王晨艺急急忙忙地往后躲，两手捂着嘴含含糊糊：“我明天要排练！”  
“那又怎样？”  
“嘴角会裂，很疼的。”王晨艺对亲近的人惯会撒娇。他正常说话就软，在床上更是又娇又嗲，仿佛一块巨大的人型棉花糖，引诱人一口吞下。  
A对逼他口交没兴趣，但箭在弦上不得不发，要紧关头了下面碰不了上面不给碰，难道让他自己撸？  
他眼神示意王晨艺，对方笑嘻嘻地翻了个身，垫了个枕头在身下，屁股撅着，两腿并拢，扭了扭腰：“进来呀～”  
A顿时忍不了了，顶进去就开始抽插，大腿根的皮肤柔软又光滑，夹紧的肌肉带着韧劲儿，倒是不比真正的插入差多少。  
王晨艺被顶得前后耸动，乳头和阴茎贴着床单磨，忍不住又抬了头，他手向后伸去摸A的手，牵住了就往自己胸前带，A心领神会地掐弄他的乳尖，另一只手握住性器撸动。王晨艺爽得轻声哼哼，不自觉地放松了肌肉，A毫不留情地在那饱满臀肉上甩了一巴掌。王晨艺忍不住哀叫一声，雪白的肌肤上立马留下了清晰的指印，他委屈地夹紧腿，尽心尽力地伺候A。  
A抽插了几十下，忽地抽出，将人翻了个身，面对面将两根尺寸相当的枪靠在一起抚弄。  
王晨艺揽住A的脖子凑上唇，A将两瓣唇肉含住吮吸，双手握着两根快速撸动。王晨艺忍不住用胸口去蹭他，下身配合地前后摆胯，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地不停浪叫。  
最终还是一前一后射了出来，黏糊糊的白色液体溅了满腿。王晨艺嫌弃地要下床重新洗澡，被按在床上伺候着清理干净，又被拎起来靠在床头裹着被子吹头发。  
他无聊地戳A的腹肌，戳一下对方戳一下自己，A嫌痒，捉了他的手塞进被窝里。  
吹完头发A又进浴室草草收拾了自己，出来一看王晨艺裸着上身倚在床头玩手机，被子掉到了腰间，而先前还叫嚣着不能生病的人现在浑然不觉自己现在离感冒只差一步。  
A黑着脸把人裹好，扔开手机钻进被子。王晨艺手脚并用缠上去，头搁在A肩窝：“你真的只是为了跟我做爱飞过来的吗？”  
A一脸无语，对方好像还是认真地发问，他无奈道：“当然不是。”  
“那你来干嘛呀？还不提前告诉我。”王晨艺仿佛并不知道这叫做“惊喜”。  
A捧着他的脸，直视他的眼睛，认真地说：“我怕你会哭，我怕你哭的时候我不在，你会更难过。”  
“我觉得你再回想起那时候的事，一定会很难过。”  
“五月底的时候没在你身边，我很抱歉。”  
“以后任何你想哭的时候，不管我在哪里都会赶过去。”  
“以后所有难过的时候，都有我抱着你。”

“王晨艺，我爱你。”


End file.
